


[ART] Relentless

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart of Jesus looking up at Daryl. Originally done for the four ships art meme on Twitter and then I redid the whole thing to make it better.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	[ART] Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Tumblr [@ponderosa121](https://ponderosa121.tumblr.com/) for random things and art/process videos that aren't too spicy.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art or [@KimKuzuri](https://twitter.com/kimkuzuri/) for the 18+ art.


End file.
